Un café para tres
by Luka-sama
Summary: Akko no comprendía el por qué no podía estar un rato tranquila con Andrew y Diana a su lado, sin saber que ellos estaban en medio de una disputa por ella.


_Amo los tríos amorosos, es mi placer culposo._

 _Little Witch Academia no me pertenece._

 **Un café para tres**

Akko realmente no comprendía como termino metida en ese embrollo, pero como toda una valiente se resignó a su destino y ordeno tranquilamente una taza de café, aunque sus acompañantes parecían ignorarla por completo.

No entendía, su mañana había sido perfecta, demasiado perfecta como para deber sospechar que algo malo ocurriría. Pero ella se dijo que no había manera y ahora estaba metida en medio de…lo que fuera que pasara dentro de la cabeza de Andrew y Diana.

Había decidido descansar de su último año en la academia ese día, en realidad Lotte y Sucy le habían sacado a patadas de la habitación cuando accidentalmente hizo explotar un hechizo. Así que con la promesa de regresar temprano, logro salir de la academia ese día para hacer unas compras. Eso no parecía un buen inicio de día, pero llevaba tanto tiempo sin algo de tiempo para ella, que fue una gran jugada.

Luego de caminar unas calles se topó con Andrew, el chico parecía estar buscando algo específicamente, pero al verla le había dicho que encontró lo que ocupaba.

¿Qué estaría buscando?

No importaba mucho en realidad.

El chico había decidido acompañarla lo que restaba de su salida, ahora que ambos eran amigos, no le molestaba. Andrew era un chico muy amable luego de superar la etapa "Soy Dios todo poderoso, no tengo que ser amable con brujas", era un chico bastante agradable de tratar.

Andrew cuando le conoció no sonreía casi nunca, pero en la actualidad, el chico siempre la miraba con una sonrisa cálida que le hacía sentir bien.

Fue cuando llegaron a el café, donde se toparon en la entrada a Diana y la saludo efusivamente.

Diana había sido similar que Andrew, al principio no habían hecho una buena amistad y la rivalidad era algo que las mantenía alejadas. Pero al final de toda su aventura, o una parte de ella, lograron ver que en cierta forma tenían cosas en común. El resultado fue una nueva amistad floreciente, que se transformó en algunos estudios juntas y saludos cálidos por los pasillos.

Diana era su amiga ahora.

—Tomemos un café juntos—hablo con ambas palmas de las manos juntas.

Sabía que Diana y Andrew se conocían desde niños, pensó en lo genial que seria los tres juntos en un café disfrutando.

Algo que no salió como pensaba.

Akko miraba preocupada como ambos chicos parecían matarse con la mirada, no entendía el por qué. Ambos eran de familias poderosas, criados de forma estricta y con pasiones en su interior. Había imaginado que ellos tenían más en común que ella con alguno de ellos.

¿Por qué parecía que se matarían?

Akko lloro internamente.

—Bueno hablemos de algo emocionante—dijo de pronto sin soportar la tensión.

Ambos la vieron de reojo casi de forma coordinada, algo que le hizo entender que ellos eran casi iguales. Ambos tenían esa aura de soberanía y sonrisa de niños ricos.

Debían llevarse bien.

—Por supuesto Akko, me encantaría escuchar algo emocionante—dijo Andrew de pronto con una sonrisa galante.

Akko iba a suspirar, pero se congelo al ver la mirada mortal de Diana al chico.

—Bueno, después de todo solo puedes verla en pocas ocasiones—musito la chica con aire de suficiencia.

Akko ladeo la cabeza confundida.

Pero al parecer el comentario encendió al chico, que giro a verle de mala forma.

—Debe ser frustrante tener que buscarla en sus pocos días libres, sin tener libertad de hablarle—añadió Diana con una sonrisa triunfadora.

¿De que hablaba?

La maga de pelo castaño sentía que se había perdido en algo que no sabía cuándo comenzó.

—Lo dice la chica que teme acercarse por arruinar su amistad, me parece que aquí la única frustrada eres tú—contesto Andrew de repente con un mejor humor.

Ambos jóvenes se vieron de forma retadora.

Akko ordeno un poco de café para ella, ignorando como ambos jóvenes aún seguían en sus duelos de miradas.

—Yo soy su amiga—

—Yo también soy su amigo—

—La veo todos los días—

—Ella va buscarme cuando tiene libre—

—Eres un presumido—

—Tu una cobarde—

Akko tomo la tasa de café que trajo el mesero, comenzando a preocuparse de que Diana se fuera encima de Andrew para matarlo, o por el contrario, que Andrew no fuera un caballero y terminara matando a la rubia.

—¿Por qué discuten?—pregunto Akko en voz alta, pero fue totalmente ignorada.

—Akko—dijeron ambos viéndola fijamente, de reojo se vieron mal antes de verla a ella.

Se sintió intimidada al recibir atención de ambos, la idea de transformarse en un ratón y huir, paso mucho por su cabeza.

—¿A quién de los dos prefieres?—nuevamente al mismo tiempo.

Ambos daban miedo.

Aun así la chica prefirió pensar en su respuesta, la cara de asesinos de ambos le dijo que el tema era serio, si bien no comprendía, tampoco quería morir. Pero como poner a uno sobre el otro, significaba la muerte en manos de quien no ganara, además de no tener preferidos, le hizo sudar nerviosa.

—Ambos son mis amigos—hablo cuando el aura oscura de ambos chicos amenazo a la chica.

Pero no funciono como pensó.

Los dos quedaron en piedra sin parecer que pensaran en algo. Ladeo la cabeza confundida, como todo en ese día.

Sin saber que había friendzoneado a ambos al mismo tiempo.

Bueno, la tarde de café paso más tranquila entre los tres.

Andrew y Diana sabían que tarde o temprano, seria elección de Akko con quien estaría. Aun así se vieron de forma retadora, sin querer perder esa batalla.

Akko suspiro nerviosa, sin saber que ella era la manzana de la discordia entre sus dos amigos.

 **Fin**

 _Amo la idea de Andrew x Akko x Diana, Akko como centro de discordia._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
